Big Brother Divergente
by AnaTris1603
Summary: "Me despierto sintiendome extraña e incomoda en mi cama. Hay es cuando recuerdo que no estoy en mi cama. Estoy en Big Brother" Está es una historia acerca de parte de el elenco de Divergente en el famoso programa Big Brother. Tobias, Uriah, Caleb, Zeke, Matthew, Will y Tris, Christina, Nita, Susan, Shauna y Lauren.


"_**UNA GRAN DEUDA"**_

**"Me levanto sintiendo extraño en mi cama, sintiéndome torpe y rara. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama. Estoy en "Big Brother"**

**Nota del Autor**

Nota importante! En mi historia, Tris es hermosa, y eso significa que ella tiene mucho trasero y el pecho, y debido a eso, es curvilínea, y ella no tiene una nariz larga, pero ella sigue siendo bajita y pálida. Yo voy a tratar de hacer la personalidad y escribir la perspectiva como uno de Tris, comenten y díganme si no lo hago.

Espero que les guste y por favor, comente, porque nunca he visto "Big Brother ", y yo no sé mucho sobre eso, sólo lo básico. Por favor comente y me denme ideas, voy a agradecerles mucho.

**Punto de vista de Tris**

He estado en la casa de mis padres, desde que era un bebé, y cuando entre en la universidad, mi madre dijo que me puedo quedar aquí hasta que yo tenga mi propia vida, por lo que Caleb y yo todavía estamos viviendo allí. Algunas personas piensan que somos unos niñitos dependientes, pero la razón realmente por la que estamos allí, es porque mamá y papá se sienten solos y queremos estar con ellos hasta que podamos.

Yo acabo de salir de la Universidad hace varios minutos, por lo que estoy a punto llego a casa.

Mientras voy caminando veo hojas en los pocos árboles que hay, moviéndose con la brisa del aire. No hay tantos árboles con hojas, porque yo vivo en Chicago, y estamos en diciembre, por lo que el clima es frío y las hojas de los árboles caen. Me gusta el frío de Chicago, los copos de nieve cayendo en la calle y la nieve que cubre toda la ciudad como una manta blanca. Algunas personas piensan que el cielo gris es fúnebre, pero para mí es reconfortante.

Cuando llego a casa veo la pálida luz, iluminando la pequeña sala de estar. Siempre me siento feliz cuando llego a casa, y hoy no es la excepción. Siento la calidez de la calefacción invadir mi cuerpo, así que me quito el suéter.

" ¿Beatrice?" Escucho a Caleb susurrando. Él tiene una cara de preocupación y una mirada preocupante. El miedo me invade como el agua en la ducha. Sólo vi esa cara de Caleb pocas veces, y después de que la veo, no pasan cosas alegres.

"Caleb, ¿Todo bien? " Pido a acercarse a él, con una voz de consuelo. Tal vez es el hermano mayor, pero todo en este mundo necesita algunos comentarios de consuelo, sin importar la edad o el sexo.

"Nuestra mamá necesita hablar contigo" Siento más temor en mi pensamiento. ¿Qué pasó ahora? Es la única cosa que puedo pensar con claridad.

"¿Dónde está? "

"Ella está en el comedor "

Cuando dice eso, cambio mi manera de caminar lentamente, en una marcha desesperada. Llego al comedor y veo a mi mamá y mi papá aquí. Mi padre está allí con su duro rostro y mi mamá tiene los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y su cara es de color rojo, como si ella hubiera estado llorando. Cuando la veo así, siento las lágrimas a punto de caer sobre mis mejillas.

"¿Qué pasó? ", Le digo y mi voz se quiebra.

"Beatriz, por favor, sólo se siéntate. " Mi padre me dice. Me siento en la silla frente a mi madre, y mi papá empieza a hablar. "Escucha. Su madre tiene una gran deuda de dinero con su jefe, y ella no puede pagarlo, así que si ella no lo hace en cinco meses, podrían quitarnos la casa".

Siento, una lágrima caliente deslizándose en mi mejilla.

"Lo sentimos, pero usted y Caleb tienen que irse de la casa." Dice.

"Pe-pe-per-pero debe haber una manera de que conseguir el dinero." Digo con miedo.

"Beatriz, por favor, entiende."

"Esto no es por mí. No quiero que mis padres se queden sin casa. ¿Qué piensan que van a hacer? "

"Beatriz... "

"Beatrice nada. Voy a ayudarles a pagar esa deuda y nadie va a salir de esta casa. "Digo dejando el comedor y luego siento que algo me detiene. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi padre allí.

"Beatrice, yo sé que estás preocupado, pero no hay manera de conseguir cien mil en cinco meses. " Él me dice. Mi boca de queda abierta y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Mi papá extiende sus brazos y no tengo dudas antes de lanzarme en sus brazos. Él acaricia mi pelo una y otra vez, y empiezo a sentir la calma.

"Yo no puedo hacer nada, ¿verdad? ", Le digo, y mi voz rompe por segunda vez en el día.

"Creo que no, Beatrice . "

"¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir? "

"Antes del dieciséis de mayo. "

"Voy a extrañarlos"

"Nosotros vamos a extrañarlos también"

Me alejo y subo las escaleras corriendo. Caleb está allí.

"No te rindes todavía. ¿Cierto? "Dice

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Tú nunca te rindes"

Voy en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Caleb está en lo cierto. Nunca me rindo.

Caleb entró en mi habitación después de mí. Él está dispuesto para ayudarme por lo que hemos estado pensando en una manera de conseguir el dinero.

"Beatriz, vamos, ríndete ye. No hay manera de..."

"Caleb, si no vas a ayudar, por favor vete" El resopla.

El silencio invade la habitación y luego Caleb dice:

"Beatriz, ¿Has visto "Big Brother"?"

"¿Eso va a ayudar? "

"Sólo contéstame "

"No, yo sólo he oído hablar de él"

Luego se va corriendo a su cuarto, feliz como un niño de cinco años, en Navidad. Él trae a su computadora y comienza a escribir en su buscador "Big Brother".

"En serio, Caleb? No puedo entender cómo puedes ver un programa de televisión en este momento" le digo.

Él me ignora y sigue buscando .

"Beatriz, ¿sabes lo que es el premio para el ganador de Big Brother?" Él dice y empiezo a sentirme confundida.

"No." La curiosidad me invade y siento la necesidad de saber lo que es.

"Quinientos mil. " Mi barbilla cae, dejando abierto mi boca.


End file.
